Quest
A quest is a group of interrelated tasks that usually involve a storyline, given by NPCs. In Legends of Equestria, quests can take anywhere from five minutes to a few hours to complete. Once completed, quests may reward items that can either be sold, equipped, or kept as mementos. As of pre-alpha 8 (April 10, 2015), there are 22 quests available for players. Players can check their progress on a quest by clicking on the book icon on the bottom right corner of the screen (broken as of April 2015). Note: Due to bugs, certain quests make it impossible to complete certain other quests. This is noted below. Players should exercise caution. Quests available in Cloudopolis Foal Speed Ahead Prerequisites: None Main activities in the quest: Moving to designated spots, finding and talking to NPCs Length: Moderate Rewards: Rabbit Egg Chlorophiliac Breaks Klondike Hikes Prerequisites: None Main activities in the quest: Locating and collecting items from the environment and from NPCs Length: Moderate Rewards: Raincloud Hat A Four Star Restaurant Prerequisites: None Main activities in the quest: Relaying information between NPCs Length: Very short Rewards: 20 Bits and a Bronze Armor Helmet Fission Mailed Breaks Clearing Up the Rainy Days and We'll Fix It In Post Prerequisites: None Main activities in the quest: Relaying information between NPCs Length: Unknown Rewards: Unknown Clearing Up the Rainy Days Prerequisites: None Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from NPC. Length: Short Rewards: 80 bits Good Old Days Prerequisites: Pegasus players only Main activities in the quest: Talking to an NPC Length: Very short Rewards: 10 rock candies Quests available in Cantermore Foal Time Student Prerequisites: None Main activities in the quest: Moving to designated spots, finding and talking to NPCs Length: Moderate Rewards: Rabbit Egg Intensive Carrot Unit Breaks Mindless Violins Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Astral Charm Main activities in the quest: Relaying information between NPCs Length: Moderate Rewards: Dog Egg (Pet) Cutting it Close Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Skyhammer Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from NPCs Length: Very short Rewards: None High Time for Pie Time Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Geizhufe Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from NPC. Length: Short Rewards: up to 8 bits and, upon successful completion of the quest, an Empty Pie Tin wearable hat, as well as the Good Egg quest unlocked. Just a Stone's Throw Away Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Sgt. Claymore Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from the environment Length: Very short Rewards: Satchel Bag Removing Cookies and Browsing Data Breaks Mindless Violins, Intensive Carrot Unit, High Time for Pie Time, and Good Egg Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Hullabaloo Main activities in the quest: Relaying information between NPCs Length: Long Rewards: Hullabaloo's Headphones Picking Up the Pieces Breaks Cutting it Close Prerequisites: None Starting the quest: Speak to Parsley Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from NPCs Length: Short Rewards: 50 bits and Gala Boots Quests available in Ponydale Foal Life Consequences Prerequisites: None Main activities in the quest: Moving to designated spots, finding and talking to NPCs Length: Moderate Rewards: Rabbit Egg Supplying the Hospital Prerequisites: None Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from NPCs Length: Moderate Rewards: Assistant Nurse Cap Dandelion Tamer Prerequisites: None Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from the environment/NPCs Length: Very short Rewards: Dandelion Bracelet Good Egg Prerequisites: Completed the High Time for Pie Time quest Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from NPCs Length: Short Rewards: Cookies and cupcakes Dust and Bunnies Prerequisites: None Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from the environment Length: Short Rewards: 10 bits and 3 carrots Mindless Violins Prerequisites: None Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from NPCs, relaying information between NPCs Length: Extremely long Rewards: 512 bits, White Socks, and a Cat Egg (Pet) Klondike Hikes Prerequisites: None Main activities in the quest: Collecting items from the environment Length: Very short Rewards: Pickaxe Quests available in Heartlands We'll Fix It In Post Breaks Clearing Up the Rainy Days Prerequisites: None Main activities in the quest: Relaying information to NPCs Length: Moderate Rewards: 100 bits and "Sand to Stardom" Prerelease Copy Shown Their Work Prerequisites: None Main activities in the quest: Gathering information from an NPC Length: Short Rewards: Catalepsy, Signed 1st Edition Category:Gameplay